Fotografo
by TitaniaSS
Summary: El siempre la admiraba desde lejos. aunque no sabia su nombre o edad, sabía que los dos iban en la misma preparatoria, lo cual era genial, pero...ella no sabía de su existencia, en cambio, el, le tomaba fotos, todos los días, no importaba la hora. fotos y fotos hasta que el rollo de la cámara se le acabara. y un día chocó con ella, lo cual le dio un giro de 180 grados a su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**FOTOGRAFO**

Chapter 1: el fotografo

Los brillantes rayos del sol se colaron por su ventana, directamente hacia sus ojos color jade. El peli-rosa se levanta, perezoso, una de las buenas cosas de este día era que era sábado, así que ni tenia que asistir a su escuela.

Fue, como todas las mañanas, a realizar su rutina diaria. Bañarse, cambiarse, tomar el desayuno y ver televisión. El vivía solo, así que no tenía que preocuparse de tener que hacer desayuno para nadie más.

Como era sábado, su rutina seria _un poco _diferente. El tenia un habito que se podía describir como malo, pero para el, no lo era.

Llego a otra habitación de su apartamento, en el había un escritorio con diferentes fotografías de diferentes paisajes, lugares, etc. Tomo su cámara profesional, abrió las cortinas y la vio. Si, a ella. Rápidamente ajustó su cámara y comenzó a tomarle fotos a aquella rubia que tanto le gustaba.

*click* *click* *click*

Era todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación, mientras tomaba fotos de cómo la rubia, en el edificio de enfrente, preparaba su desayuno. Tomo algunas fotografías mas hasta que el rollo que tenia se acabo. Lo cambio rápidamente y volvió a enfocar su cámara, solo para darse cuenta de que su rubia salio de su departamento.

Tomo su chaqueta y se encamino hacia la salida del edificio en donde vivía. Al llegar a la banqueta de su cuadra divisó como la rubia de ojos chocolate tomaba el auto bus en dirección hacia el centro.

El, rápidamente, tomo las llaves de su Mustang color rojo, lo encendió y partió siguiendo a aquel auto bus.

Después de unos 5 minutos de seguirlo, vio como su rubia bajo en cierta parada en el centro. El busco estacionamiento cerca del café en donde entro la rubia. Bajo de su auto y entro al café, diviso a su rubia en una mesa con unas chicas, probablemente sus amigas, una de pelo escarlata y otra de pelo azul celeste. Tomando en cuenta la distancia, se sentó unas 3 mesas alejado de ellas, pidió un café negro y preparo su cámara para tomar fotos rápidas, si es que no necesitaba.

Cuando trajeron su café comenzó a tomárselo con calma, viendo de vez en cuando en la dirección de las mesa de su rubia y sus amigas, ellas riéndose de vez en cuando.

Por debajo de la mesa, ajusto su cámara y empezó a tomar fotos, todas con zoom en la rubia.

*click* *click* *click*

Tomo y tomo fotos hasta que se le acabo el rollo. Disimuladamente guardo su cámara en su chaqueta y salio del café.

Regreso a su departamento para revelar las fotos que había tomado en el día. Después fue a su recamara y vio la televisión, hasta que decidió que era hora de dormir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Y ahí estaba, otra vez tomando fotos, siempre de la misma persona. _Ella._ Ese rubia hermosa que vivía en el edificio de enfrente, quien, descuidadamente dejaba las persianas de su departamento abiertas, para que personas como el pudieran admirarla todo el día.

*click* *click* *click*

Diviso como la rubia salio de su departamento, y el, justo como ayer, la siguió.

Esta vez, ella fue al parque, y como el pudo divisar, sacó unas hojas en blanco y comenzó a escribir Dios sabe que.

El solo le tomaba fotos, no paraba hasta su rollo se acabara. Siguió y siguió hasta que su rollo se acabo, después de eso solo se quedo mirándola, hasta que diviso que ella se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la salida del parque. El también se levanto, una de las grandes decisiones que ha tomado, ya que eso le dio un giro de 360 grados a su vida.

La rubia chocó contra el, si, _ella _de entre todas las personas del parque, fue ella.

-Ah! Lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba- se disculpo la rubia, de la cual no sabia el nombre.

-Oh, no, esta bien- Natsu le ayudo con sus papeles y cuando terminaron se quedaron un rato en la banca, hablando.

-Y…cual es tu nombre, si se puede saber?- pregunto la rubia.

-Ehmmm… Natsu! Si, Natsu, mucho gusto- respondió el peli-rosa con una gran sonrisa.

-Que bien, el mió es Lucy, mucho gusto-respondió la rubia, no, respondió _Lucy._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

**Hola y Adios :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**FOTOGRAFO**

**Chapter 2: La chica rubia**

-Y…. que hacías aquí, si se puede saber?- Pregunto nervioso Natsu, digo, para ser un chico mas o menos acosador el cual acababa de chocar contra su victima de acoso, estaba muy calmado.

-Eh? Ah si! Yo solo quería tomar un poco de aire, ya sabes, para liberarme del estrés de la preparatoria y disfrutar un rato escribiendo… y tu? Que estabas haciendo aquí?- pregunto Lucy, quien tenia cierto interés en el chico de cabellos rosas, a pesar de solo conocerlo hace 25 segundos.

-Yo? Eh, bueno, yo solo estaba tomando algunas fotos del paisaje, sabes? El parque es muy bonito-

-fotos? Eres fotógrafo? Genial! Podría ver las fotos?-

Natsu sudó frío, si bien si había tomado fotos, todas eran de ella, y no quería espantarla con su mal habito, a penas y la acababa de conocer!

_Piensa rápido, Piensa rápido!_

-Lo que pasa es que solo acababa de llegar cuando choque contigo, así que no eh tenido tiempo de ponerle el rollo a la cámara, je- respondió Natsu, quien deseaba que su respuesta fuera creíble.

-Oh, entonces todavía no terminas de tomar fotos? Te importa si te acompaño a tomarlas?-Pregunto Lucy.

Natsu quedó con la boca abierta, su cuerpo se quedó congelado por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente reaccionó y casi mecánicamente le dio su respuesta.

-Me encantaría, después de todo la compañía siempre es bien recibida- Le respondió Natsu con una sonrisa, quien no podía estar mas feliz ya que pasaría toda una tarde con ella! Una tarde? Si, una tarde, después de todo, el traía 5 rollos a la mano.

Y así pasaron la tarde, tomando fotos juntos y riéndose como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo, hasta que empezó a oscurecer y tuvieron que irse hacia sus casas. Natsu, como buen caballero que es, acompaño a Lucy a su casa, dejándola en frente de su puerta.

Después de eso, el emprendió camino hacia su propia casa… es decir, su propio departamento. Tiro sus zapatos al suelo, se quito la chaqueta y la lanzó hacia el sofá. Se dirigió hacia su recamara y se tiro en la cama, hoy había sido un día muy largo, y mañana tenia escuela, así que tenia que descansar.

Y porque escuela en domingo? Simple, la escuela había estado, hace poco, en remodelaciones, debido a esto la escuela había estado suspendida durante algunos meses, por eso en este periodo de preparatoria ellos nada mas tendrían un día de fin de semana, de domingo a viernes tendrían que ir a la escuela.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

La alarma de su mesa de noche sonó, despertándolo de su muy querido descanso. Con pereza, levanto una de sus manos y con un fuerte puño golpeo aquel reloj que le causaba tanto fastidio.

Bostezando se dirigió al baño, no sin antes tomar su uniforme de la escuela, y luego se ducho. Salio y miro la hora en el reloj que momentos antes había golpeado. Eran las 6:25, tenía tiempo de sobra. La escuela empezaba a las 7:00, así que podía tomar su desayuno en paz.

Después de desayunar sin prisa decidió ver un poco de televisión. Todo era tan calmado que parecía fin de semana…

Ante ese pensamiento Natsu desvió al mirada hacia el reloj de la pared…

6:50! Tenia 10 minutos exactos para llegar a la escuela!

Corriendo tomo su chaqueta de la escuela y salio de su departamento a toda prisa, el director lo volvería a sermonear si llegaba tarde de nuevo, peor también quería ver a Lucy, claro, no por haberla conocido dejara su maña de estarla acosando, o si?

Eran las 6:59 cuando cruzo el gran portón de la preparatoria. Cuando estuvo dentro calmo su paso y su respiración, estaba cerca de su salón de clase, así que ni tendría que correr otra vez.

Llego a su saló y como en la mayoría de los días, el profesor Gildarts no estaba, así que con tranquilidad se sentó en su mesa banco en la tercera fila de la clase.

-Oye! Cabeza de flamas!- reconoció esa voz como la de Gray, su 'amigo-enemigo' desde hace ya algunos años.

-Que quieres princesa de hielo?- respondió con el mismo tono burlón que tenia Gray.

-quería decirte que en cualquier momento llegara Erza, así que mejor compórtate-

-Como si _yo _fuera el que necesita comportarse- respondió Natsu en tono bajo, pero lo suficiente como para que Gray lo escuchara.

-Que dijiste cerebro de lava?-

-Lo que escuchaste hombre de nieve!-

Y así empezaron una pelea de miradas, las cual se rompió al escuchar cierta persona detrás de ellos.

-Están peleando?- esa voz… era definitivamente de Erza, la presidenta escolar, y una de sus amigas de la infancia.

Las caras de Natsu y Gray se volvieron pálidas, al momento de que su sangre dejo de correr por sus venas principales. En cuanto recobraron el sentido se pusieron en posición de soldados y con una sincronización sorprendente respondieron:

-Claro que no! Si somos amigos! Por que los amigos pelearían?- sudor frió bajaba y bajaba de las frentes de Natsu y Gray.

-Bien, bien, ese es el espíritu- respondió Erza que a la vez tomaba su propio asiento en la clase.

Natsu tomo asiento cuando el profesor entro en la clase.

-Bien clase, hoy se transfiere una estudiante desde otra clase… bien, desde la clase 8-C se transfiere a la clase 8-B Lucy Heartfilia- Hablo el profesor cuando en ese momento entro una chica rubia a la clase.

-Hola! Espero que todos podamos ser buenos amigos!- Lucy hablo de manera amistosa, la cual a todos les agrado al instante.

El peli-rosa se quedo con la boca abierta, mientras veía cada movimiento que la chica rubia hacía.

El profesor buscaba un lugar donde Lucy se pudiera sentar. En ese momento vio como Natsu se le quedaba viendo a la chica, asi que con una sonrisa maliciosa le dijo a Lucy:

-Lucy, por que no te sientas al lado de Natsu?-

-Ah, claro que si profe- Respondió Lucy quien se dirigía hacia su nuevo asiento.

Al llegar le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a Natsu. Este se quedo embobado, ayer había pasado toda la tarde con ella, y ahora se sentaba al lado de el, Dios si que estaba de su lado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

**Y que les pareció?! Les gusto?! Si?! Hola :3 GRACIAS por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **


	3. Clases de Biologia

**FOTOGRAFO **

**Chapter 3: clases de biología**

Por mas que intentara, no podía poner mas atención en la clase, teniendo a Lucy al lado de el era imposible. Todo lo que hizo durante las 2 horas de clase restantes fue mirarla. Que mal que no tenia su cámara profesional con el.

El receso llego, haciendo que todos los estudiantes salieran disparados del salón de clase. El empaco sus cosas y dejo su mochila en su silla. Salio con toda tranquilidad hacia la cafetería, estaba hambriento. Cruzo las puertas de la cafetería y entro a paso relajado por el gran pasillo que llevaba a la barra.

Ya con su comida en la bandeja, se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos, los cuales eran Gray, Gajeel, Erza, y Happy los que estaban sentados en la mesa.

-Hola chicos- Hablo Natsu al llegar y sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo, Happy. Happy era un chico de la edad de Natsu, tenía unos cabellos color celeste y ojos color celeste más oscuro. Ellos dos se conocían desde que eran pequeños, así que era de esperarse que fueran tan cercanos.

-Natsu!-Grito Happy contento de ver a su mejor amigo- hace algunos días hice una nueva amiga!- amiga? Entonces es mujer eh? Creo que alguien esta enamorado.

-Amiga? Enserio? Y quien es si se puede saber?-

-Se llama Lucy! Creo que se acaba de transferir a tu salón, cierto?-

Natsu escupió su jugo en cuanto escucho la oración. _'Se llama Lucy!...se acaba de transferir a tu salón…'_

-L-Lucy? La chica rubia con ojos color chocolate?-

-Si! Esa misma! Es muy amable, me cae muy bien… oh mira! Es ella!- Happy se paro de su silla en la estaba sentado. Natsu miro en la dirección en la que Happy estaba mirando, ahí estaba Lucy, acompañada de un hombre alto y rubio con una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos, también estaba un chica bajita con cabello celeste al igual que Happy, y unas chicas con cabellos plateados, una tenia el cabello mas largo.

De pronto el timbre sonó, indicando que el receso había acabado.

-Ow… bueno, saludare a Lucy en la salida!- Happy, después de decir eso, salio corriendo hacia su salón, el cual era el 8-B.

Natsu se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia el laboratorio de la escuela, donde le profesor Gildarts ya los estaba esperando.

Tenia un sonrisa maliciosa, eso no podía se bueno.

.Bien clase, hoy haremos lo que han estado esperando durante un tiempo- hizo un pausa mirándonos a todos- ¡Abriremos una rana!- grito, para que todos se emocionaran- bien, el estudiante que este a su lado derecho será su compañero- Gildarts empezó a poner las ranas en los mesas.

Natsu volteo a su lado derecho y… Oh Dios! Era Lucy! Pero que demonios?! Tenia que ser obra de Gildarts! Ya era mucha coincidencia.

-Parece que somos equipo, verdad Natsu?- Lucy le dedico una sonrisa que lo dejo atontado.

-Eh? Ah! Si, si somos equipo- el profesor llegó a su mesa y les puso la rana en frente, les dio los instrumentos para abrirla y luego prosiguió a ir a la mesa de atrás.

-Y…como hacemos esto?- preguntó Lucy

-Pues, aquí dice que debemos hacerle un corte en el estomago de unos 7 cm- Natsu tomo el bisturí y comenzó a hacerle el corte.

Lucy sintió un poco de nauseas al ver el interior de la rana.

-Oye, estas bien?-Le preguntó Natsu al ver la cara pálida de Lucy.

-Que? Oh, si, si, solo que e provoca un poco de asco ver…_eso_-

-Si lo se, es asqueroso, pero tu también tienes que hace algo, toma- Natsu le dio unas pincitas- sácale esa cosa que tiene ahí- Dijo Natsu apuntando a unas cosas rojas que, al punto de vista de Lucy, era totalmente asquerosas.

-Q-que? Eso? Pero, que tal si tu las sacas y yo hago todo el informe?-Lucy trato de negociar con Natsu, pero este no se lo permitió.

-Lo siento Lucy, pero si no haces algo ahora Gildarts nos quitara puntos y no quieres que eso pase verdad?- Natsu la tenia contra la pared.

Soltando un fuerte suspiro, Lucy tomo entre sus manos las pincitas que Natsu le ofrecía, lentamente acerco su mano para poder tomar entra las pinzas las que parecían ser tripas.

Cuando tuvo las tripas entre las pinzas, lentamente comenzó a alejarse para tirarlas en el bote de la basura al lado de la mesa.

Lo que paso después paso muy rápido. Lucy desmayándose, Natsu salvándola y llevándola a la enfermería.

Unos 20 minutos después de desmayarse, Lucy comenzó a abrir los ojos descubriendo que estaba en una habitación blanca, acostada en una cama del mismo color.

-P-pero que…- antes de que Lucy pudiera terminar la oracion, Natsu entro en la habitación y empezó a explicarle todo lo que paso en la clase de biología.

-Después de que sacaste las tripas de la rana, por el olor y la vista de estas te desmayaste, así que te traje a la enfermería, espero y no te molestara- dijo Natsu con un tono muy dulce.

-Eh? Claro que no, gracias…sabes cuanto tiempo estaré aquí?-

-Puede que te dejen salir hoy, pero no estoy seguro, de todas maneras, cuando te dejen salir, te acompañare a tu casa-

-No tienes por que…-Lucy comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Natsu

-Pero yo quiero acompañarte, no dormiría a gusto si no te acompaño, por favor?-

Lucy no pudo resistirse a esos ojos, así que acepto. Unas horas después dieron de alta a Lucy, así que ella y Natsu fueron a su casa.

Ella lo invito a pasar, tomaron cafés juntos, pero después de unas 2 horas, el clima empezó a ponerse feo, es decir, calló una tormenta

-Creo que tendras que quedarte aquí Natsu- Dijo Lucy

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::

**Chan-Chan!**

**Me disculpo por no haber actualizado, pero es que el cargador de mi computadora no servia, así que me tuve que esperar a que lo arreglaran, gracias por si paciencia.**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO!: Una tormenta, una casa, y dos tortolitos**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	4. Una tormenta, Una casa, y dos tortolitos

**FOTOGRAFO**

**Chapter 4: Una tormenta, Una casa, y dos tortolitos**

_-Creo que tendrás que quedarte aquí, Natsu-_

-Eh?-

-Bueno, la tormenta parece ser fuerte, y no quiero que te pase nada, asi que por que no te quedas aquí hasta que la tormenta pase?- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…es que yo….digo, estaré bien! No quiero ser una molestia para ti- Dijo Natsu avergonzado.

-No serás una molestia, en serio! Vivo sola, así que no te tendrás que preocupar de que mis padres entren ni nada por el estilo-

-Oh….bueno, esta bien, me quedare-dijo Natsu, finalmente aceptando la invitación de Lucy.

Los dos decidieron hacer una 'mini fiesta' entre ellos, ya que se veía que la tormenta no secaría en un tiempo. Decidieron ver películas y comer helado. Primero ordenaron sus películas en el orden que las verían, y así terminaron:

Primeo fue la muy triste película 'Siempre a tu lado, Hachiko' en la cual, Lucy lloró.

Después decidieron ver algo con mas acción, así que comenzaron viendo 'Búsqueda Implacable' y como Natsu quería ver a Tony Stark, también terminaron viendo 'Iron Man'

Y, como todo chico adolescente, Natsu decidió reproducir una película de terror, para que? Simple, para que Lucy, asustada, le estuviera abrazando durante la película.

Y eso fue lo que paso, Lucy estaba demasiado asustada, no resistió mas de la mitad de 'Actividad Paranormal 3' ya que le puso lo pelos de punta. Solo digamos que en toda la película ella estuvo abrazada a Natsu, y este estuvo disfrutando cada segundo.

Ya era mas o menos media noche, ya habían terminado de ver las películas y estaban sentados en el sofá conversando sobre la escuela y los exámenes que pronto vendrían.

De repente, Natsu no resistió mas, así que, mientras Lucy hablaba sobre su nuevo libro, el se fue acercando lentamente hacia su cara.

-Oh! Y también cuando el personaje principal se- Lucy no termino su oración por que se dio cuenta de que tan cerca estaban los dos- N-natsu? Q-que estas H-haciendo?-pregunto Lucy confundida, quien se hacia mas y mas para atrás para evitar cualquier contacto con el peli-rosa.

-Shh…- Susurro Natsu, que ahora estaba encima de Lucy, ya que esta, al hacerse para atrás, termino acostada en el sofá, en una comprometedora posición con el Dragneel.

Pocos centímetros faltaban para que sus labios se unieran…

-Lucy! Estoy en casa!- Grito Layla feliz de poder visitar a su hija en su nuevo departamento.

En cuanto escucharon la voz de la mamá de Lucy, Natsu rapidamente se paro de la posición en la que estaban el y Lucy.

-Oh! Mira la hora! Tengo que irme, te veo mañana en la escuela, Luce!- Grito Natsu mientras salía corriendo de esa casa, que bueno que la tormenta había parado.

En la casa, una Lucy con la cara roa ayudaba a su mama con las bolsas del mercado y también a preparar la cena.

- Y bien? Me vas a decir quien era ese chico apuesto?- Le pregunto su madre.

-El es…emm… un amigo-Respondió Lucy , aun con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-Segura?- Layla miro a Lucy con una sonrisa picara, a la cual Lucy solo asintio- Bueno, le informare a tu padre que tienes un nuevo amigo-

-Eh?! Papa vendra?!-

-Claro, crees que te visitaria sin que le fuera a decir a tu padre?- a Layla se le salio una pequeña risita de los labios.

Mientras que Lucy casi se desmaya. Que papa se enterara de que tenia un nuevo amigo no era bueno. Su padre era demasiado sobre protectivo, al punto de que cuando era pequeña la mantuvo en casa, haciendo que tomara clases con maestros privados, solo por el hecho de que en su primaria había niños.

Solo fue hasta la preparatoria que su papa acepto la idea de que Lucy asistiera a una escuela privada, solo por que Layla logro convencerlo.

Lucy se ponía cada vez mas pálida. Oyó el timbre de su departamento, y sabia que su padre había llegado.

-H-hola papi…-Dijo Lucy mientras habría la puerta para que su padre pasara.

-Hola cariño- Dijo Layla cuando se dio cuenta de que su esposo había llegado.

Después de eso se dedicaron a preparar la mesa y servir el primer plato, comieron tranquilos, hasta que Layla saco a flote cierto tema.

-Cariño, sabes que a Lucy le gusta un muchacho de su escuela?- Dijo Layla. Se escucho un tenedor cayendo en el plato de ensalada, el cual posiblemente fuera de Lucy, quien tenia la cara completamente pálida.

La expresión de Jude cambio de una cara feliz, a una cara completamente seria, tanto que daba miedo.

-Es cierto eso, Lucy?-

-T-tal V-vez…-Respondio Lucy.

-Mmmmm…. Donde esa mi escopeta?!- Jude salio corriendo a su auto en busca de su escopeta ue siempre cargaba. No era policia no nada por el estilo, simplemente le gustaba tener proteccion propia.

Lucy suspiro, esta iba a ser una larga cena.

Oyo otro timbre en su departamento.

Se levanto de su silla, y fue a ver quien era, se sorprendio cuando vio quien era.

Era su hermano mayor! Laxus!

Emocionada, abrio la puerta.

-Laxus-nii! Hace tiempo que no conversamos- Se hizo a un lado para poder dejar pasar a Laxus- Los unicos momentos en los que te veo son en la biblioteca y en receso-Dijo Lucy.

-Si, lo bueno es que ya termine mis trabajos pendientes, asi que ya podras estar con tu hermanote!- Dijo Laxus, mientras que de un rapido movimiento tomaba a Lucy y la hacia girar en el aire.

-Oh, Laxus, Sabes que a tu hermana le gusta un chico?-Otra vez, Layla sacando a flote ese tema.

Laxus bajo a Lucy con una cara igual que su padre.

-L-Laxus?-

Y Laxus se fue caminando lentamente, susurrando cosas como _'En donde deje mi navaja?' 'le partire la cara si la lastima' espero que no quede embarazada'_

Lucy se sonrojo completamente ante la ultima oracion, definitivamente, este seria una cena muy larga.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado, esperan el proximo capitulo!: Lazos Familiares**

**ADELANTO!**

_**-H-hola, soy Natsu, encantado de conocerlo Señor Jude-**_

_**-Te juro, que si la lastimas, te rompere todos y cada uno de tus miserables huesos-**_

_**-Te lo advierto, tengo una escopeta-**_

_**-estas frito, cerebro de carbón-**_

_**-tienes que tener modales Natsu!-**_

**Hasta el proximo Capitulo!**


	5. Lazos Familiares

**FOTOGRAFO**

_**Chapter 5: Lazos Familiares**_

Nuestro querido y tonto peli-rosado estaba en una de las mesas de la cafetería, lamentándose a mas no poder, por que? Simple, Lucy le informo sobre su familia, quienes le enviaron el mensaje diciéndole que lo querían conocer lo mas pronto posible.

Ahora, para cualquiera esa noticia podría ser genial, pues por que te podías ganar a los padres de la chica que te gustaba, y lo mas probable fuera que gracias a eso ella podría convertirse en tu novia, **pero no,** para el era lo contrario, sobre todo por lo que paso hace algunos minutos en el patio de atrás.

_***Flash Back***_

_Natsu estaba sentado debajo de uno de los tantos árboles del colegio, estaba leyendo su libro favorito, 'Te comerás el Mundo', en el cual ya estaba en el párrafo final, ah, como le encantaba el final de ese libro:_

' _**Hay quien dice que el primer paso es la aceptación, el paso mas duro, pero el mas importante de todos.**_

_**Sus pies la dirigieron inconcientemente a casa, donde la esperaban su madre y los bombones de Beatriz.**_

_**Se compraria una guitarra.**_

_**Aun podia comerse el mundo'.**_

_Ese libro, definitivamente era su favorito, tenia __**ese algo **__que simplemente le hacia amarlo.. y bueno, Todo era tranquilo, hasta que __**el **__llego, y no de la manera mas agradable._

_-¡Tu!- Grito un chico con cabello rubio, parado en puntas, se miraba muy musculoso y tenia una extraña cicatriz en su ojo derecho._

_-Eh?- Natsu levanto la mirada de su libro, solo para ser suspendido en el aire por el chico de antes._

_-Tu eres Matsu Drigoin, verdad?- Dijo el chico, aun desconocido para el._

_-E-es Natsu, N-natsu Dragneel- contesto Natsu, ahora un poco asustado._

_-Ah, que bien… tu eres el chico que estaba en el departamento de Lucy cuando paso la tormenta?- pregunto el chico._

_-S-si, P-puedo saber quien quiere saber?- dijo Natsu, de la manera mas cordial que pudo, para no hacer enojar a su agresor._

_-Soy su hermano, y escúchame bien, pequeño insecto, yo quiero mucho a Lucy, te juro que si la lastimas, te romperé todos y cada uno de tus miserables huesos, Entendiste?-_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Eso, definitivamente, había arruinado su estado de animo, sin contar que ahora estaba mas que asustado por ir a conocer a la familia de Lucy.

-Eh? Que te pasa, retrasado?- Gray, esa voz definitivamente pertenecía al idiota de Gray.

-Si, claro, por que no lo estaría?-

-Te ves un poco decaído, ah de ser por que tienes carbón en vez de cerebro- Dijo calmadamente Gray, quien esperaba un insulto a cambio de su comentario.

-Tienen que ayudarme! Lucy me acaba de decir que su familia me quiere conocer!- grito asustado Natsu

Erza y Gray quedaron completamente en silencio, si saber que decir.

-Chicos!- ese era Happy, que venia corriendo en direccion a sus amigos.

-ey, que pasa? Por que todos se callaron?- preguntó Happy.

-La familia de Lucy quiere conocer a Natsu- dijo Gray.

*silencio total*

-Estas frito cerebro de carbón- dijo Gray, para luego irse por su almuerzo.

-Lo siento mucho por ti Natsu, eh escuchado que su familia da miedo- dijo Happy, quien siguió a Gray para comer.

-Ahhh..- dijo Natsu, cansado de tanto pensar en que hacer.

-Ya se!- dijo Erza, a lo cual Natsu la miro extrañado- te dare una sesión de '_como tener modales' _sera sencillo! Te enseñare lo basico y asi te ganaras a los padres de Lucy y quien sabe, tal vez se vuelva tu novia! Nos vemos en tu casa a las 5:00 pm- sin decir mas salio corriendo a preparar su 'clase'.

-En que me eh metido?-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

-No puedo creer esto…- dijo Natsu, mientras veía a Erza escribir en el pizarrón móvil algunas 'lecciones'.

*2 horas, 3 lecciones, y 2 moretones después*

-Y recuerda que tienes que tener modales Natsu!- grito Erza, mientras salía de la casa de Natsu.

-si, espero que la cena de mañana no se nada trágico- dicho esto, Natsu se puso su ropa de dormir y se dispuso a meterse a la cama.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

-Estas segura de que no pasara nada?- decía un Natsu muy elegante, llevaba puesto un traje negro, con la camiseta roja.

-Si, segura, tranquilo- dijo Lucy, que también estaba bien vestida, pero no tan elegante como Natsu.

-Mama, Papa, Laxus-nii, el es Natsu- dijo Lucy presentando a Natsu a su familia.

-Un gusto- dijo Natsu, un poco nervioso.

-Igualmente- dijo Jude, quien se paró de su asiento en el sofá- asi que tu eres..mmm… ah! Matsu! Matsu Drigoin cierto?-

'_Se nota que son padre eh hijo…'_

-Es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel- dijo Natsu.

-Ah, mi error, bueno Natsu, me gustaría conversar sobre tus gustos, podemos?-

-por supuesto señor-

Y asi Natsu, Jude, y el siempre protectivo Laxus fueron a la sala a conversar, mientras que Lucy, pero un grito los detuvo…

-No puedo creerlo, enserio?!-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :

**Y hasta ahí lo dejo x3 lamento haberme tardado u-u a veces se me vala inspiración, en el proximo capitulo saldra la cena :3**

**NOTA: **

**El fragmento que Natsu estaba leyendo es extraido de mi libro favorito, 'Te comeras el Mundo' si, es mi libro favorito, y el de Natsu tambien x3, todos los derechos a su autora, Jara Santamaría Cebollero, se los recomiendo, muy buen libro, me encanta :3**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!**


End file.
